Satsuki
by Lilac Cherry Blossoms
Summary: A story about Satsuki and when she gave birth to Hiro. A cute oneshot.


AN: A story about what Hiro's mother was like when she had Hiro. Cute, pointless fluff and a one-shot.

My little Ram.

Satsuki hummed happily under her breath as she danced around her kitchen. She was making pancakes for breakfast. She was absentmindly mixing the batter, but very much preoccupied with her happy, airheaded thoughts. She had gotten married very young, at sixteen much to the dismay of her father. Her father of course still loved Satsuki very much and on reflecting on it had actually decided that the faster Satsuki had someone to take care of her the better. Satsuki was a danger to her ownself in his opinion. Her mother had died a few months after she had been born and her father had remarried. Her stepmother not wanting to be the embodiment of an evil step-parent had let Satsuki do very much what ever she pleased,so that Satsuki was a rather spoilt yet happy and satisfied young lady. Being born into the wealthy Sohma family also added to Satsuki's ever exuberant and pleasant nature.

Satsuki was pretty. she had long wavy hair that ended in curls the colour of straw and pretty brown eyes. There wasn't a day that there wasn't a smile on her beautiful face.

"Hunny, Satsuki, please be careful!" Hayate, her husband said entering the kitchen while tying his tie. Satsuki raised her pretty eyes up in surprise. "Huh?" She tripped and sent the pancake batter splattering to the floor. Hayate lunged forward to catch his young wife. Satsuki giggled. Hayate sighed. "Satsuki please be more careful. Think of the baby." he said. Hayate was in his late twenties, twenty-six to be precise. "I promise I'll be more careful. Have fun at work!"

Hayate sweatdropped. "Have fun at work? Satsuki-chan…you're raising my pressure." He said shaking his head. Satsuki laughed. "Are you sure you won't take the day off then? I mean that pressure thing doesn't sound all that good." She said trying to give a serious face. Hayate erupted in laughter and Satsuki's face elapsed into a smile again. "That was so cute. It was funny. That expression you had." Hayate said trying to talk while laughing. Hayate checked his watch. "Sorry Satsuki. I have to go. It's almost nine-thirty." He waved goodbye and ran out the door. "See you later Hayate-kun." Satsuki called after him.

Four months later.

"Satsuki-kun!" Hayate said hysterically. "Are you mad? This is serious." Satsuki giggled. "Please, I just want a strawberry milkshake. It won't take long." She pleaded. Hayate sweatdropped. Here they were rushing to the hospital because Satsuki was supposed to be delivering their firstborn child and she wanted a milkshake? He sighed. "Alright. We have to make this as fast as possible. The line's too long so I'll run in and buy it. In the meantime, call Hatori-san and tell him that where on the way to the hospital. Alright?" He didn't wait for an answer but hurried out of the car. Satsuki-san picked up Hayate's cellphone happily and dialed Hatori's number. Hatori was always called upon to be there for such occasions as the birth of a Sohma. Many of them didn't know why but Hatori was only called upon a few times at births and those that hadn't needed Hatori for those moments were rather happy. Families often fell apart after Hatori was called upon. "Ahh…Hatori-san. Nice to be talking to you. How have you been?" She asked. She giggled. "Yes, well Hayate told me to call you. We're on our way to the hospital for the birth of little Hiro."

Hatori: Alright. Are you almost there?

Satsuki: No, we stopped for a milkshake.

Hatori: (silence.) You stopped for a milkshake?

Satsuki: Yes, will you like us to pick up one for you as well Hatori-san?

Hatori: (sweatdrop.) No thanks. I'm leaving for the hospital now. Hurry up and don't make anymore stops. (hangs up.)

Satsuki: (smiling happily.) Alright!

"Alright, here's your milkshake. Let's hurry to the hospital." Hayate jumped back into the car. "Did you call Hatori? How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Satsuki nodded. "Yes, Hatori-san is on his way and yes I'm fine thanks. Thank you for my milkshake."

At the hospital.

Hayate wheeld Satsuki in on a wheel chair. "Nurse, please. My wife Satsuki's in labour." A kindly nurse came up. "Yes, this way please."

Hatori came into the hospital a few minutes later and went to a special waiting room. This specific waiting room was for him in case the child was born with the Sohma curse. He would have to take over from the birthing doctor and if the parents were unaware, inform them of the curse. Life was not easy for Hatori Sohma.

After Satsuki-san gives birth.

A nurse entered the room Hatori was in. "Hatori-san. The child has been born with the Sohma family curse. I was sent to call you." Hatori gave a silent nod and got up to leave the room. He entered Satsuki-san's hospital room. "Satsuki-san, Hayate-san, I'm afraid that I must inform you, that your son-"

Satsuki laughed. "Hiro, his name is Hiro." Hatori couldn't help a small smile. Satsuki's laughter. He hoped she never ceased to laugh like that. "Right, Hiro, is born with the Sohma family curse. Whenever he feels weak or is hugged by a member of the opposite sex, he will transform into an animal from the Chinese zodiac." Hatori picked up Hiro and carried him by Satsuki-san. "What?" Hayate asked. "My son is cursed?" Hatori nodded. Satsuki took Hiro into her arms. There was a cloud of smoke and he transformed into a baby sheep. Satsuki and Hayate stared at him for a few seconds. "In this case, it seems that Hiro is cursed with the Ram." Satsuki erupted into laughter. "How cute! I love sheep. To think that I have my own little ram!" Hayate and Hatori sweatdropped.

Eleven Years Later.

"Yes and that's basically the story of your birth Hii-kun." Shigure finished telling Hiro, Kisa and Tohru. Hiro smirked and folded his arms. "I already know this story. What could have possibly given you the audacity to infer that I didn't know this story? How are you going to make up for wasting my time?" Shigure, Kisa and Tohru sweatdropped. "Just be grateful, Hii-kun." Shigure replied.

The End.

Lilac Cherry Blossoms.


End file.
